Among display devices for displaying image information on a screen, a Braun tube display device (or, cathode ray tube(CRT)) has been most popularly used up to date. However, the CRT has several disadvantages that it is bulky and heavy in comparison with its display area.
Therefore, a thin, flat panel display device with a large display area that can be used anywhere has been developed and is gradually substituting for a cathode ray tube. Liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) are especially favored since they have a much higher resolution than other flat panel display devices and are also closer in response time to CRT display devices than other types of flat panel display devices.
Two representative display devices used on mobile communication terminals are LCDs and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). There is recently a growing trend for fitting mobile communication terminals with two display devices to display images in two directions. Here, one main board is connected to the two display devices. FIGS. 1 and 2 show the connecting structure between display devices and a main board, according to the related art. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the structure of a display device according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a plan view showing the connected state of a display device according to the related art.
A display device according to the related art includes a first display unit 11, a first interface unit 13, a second display unit 15, a second interface unit 17, and a main board 19.
In the above structure, a display device according to the related art is interconnected in the following way. First, the first display unit 11 and the first interface unit 13 are connected. Then, the second display unit 15 and the second interface unit 17 are respectively connected to each other. Subsequently, the first interface unit 13 and the main board 19 are connected, and the second interface unit 15 and the main board 19 are connected.
Here, the first display unit 11 and the second display unit 15 may be formed as an LCD device or an OLED device. Also, the main board 19 may be formed as a rigid printed circuit board (PCB) or a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB).
The first interface unit 13 is needed to connect the main board 19 with the first display unit 11. The second interface unit 17 is needed to connect the main board 19 with the second display unit 15. One end of the first interface unit 13 is connected to a pad unit formed on the first display unit 11, and the other end of the first interface unit 13 is connected to a pad unit formed on the main board 19. One end of the second interface unit 17 is connected to a pad unit formed on the second display unit 15, and the other end of the second interface unit 17 is connected to a pad unit formed on the main board 19.
Thus, the connecting structure in the related art does not allow a direct connection between the main board 19 and the first display unit 11 and the second display unit 15. A pad unit, for connecting to the first display unit 11 is formed at one end of the main board 19. At the other end of the main board 19, a pad unit for connecting to the second display unit 15 is formed. Each pad unit formed on the main board 19 is connected respectively to the first interface unit 13 and the second interface unit 17.
Accordingly, in order to connect the first display unit 11 and the second display unit 15 to the main board 19, the first interface unit 13 and the second interface unit 17 are additionally required, which increases cost. Also, added connecting processes for connecting the first interface unit 13 to the first display unit 11 and the second interface unit 17 to the second display unit 15 are needed, complicating manufacturing. The addition of these processes increases the number of manufacturing stages and the probability of defects.